<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nacho Cheese (Shizuo Heiwajima) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385189">Nacho Cheese (Shizuo Heiwajima)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You held your hands behind your back as you walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, searching for a certain blonde-haired male, your boyfriend of two years, Shizuo. A grin came to your lips as you spotted him standing a few feet away from Izaya Orihara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nacho Cheese (Shizuo Heiwajima)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Crack ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 137 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Shizuo ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Durarara! ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>You held your hands behind your back as you walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, searching for a certain blonde-haired male, your boyfriend of two years, Shizuo. A grin came to your lips as you spotted him standing a few feet away from Izaya Orihara.</p><p>“Hey, Shizuo!” You called, stopping near Izaya but still keeping your distance from the info broker.</p><p>Shizuo’s brow furrowed, eyes shifting to you. “What?”</p><p>You cleared your throat as you attempted to keep your cool. “What do you call cheese that’s not your own?”</p><p>“Huh?” He cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. What the hell kind of question was that?</p><p>“<em>Nacho</em> cheese. Get it?”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>Cue vending machine.</p><p>Thank god your reflexes were good!</p><p>Izaya hummed, watching you with amusement. “Y/N-chan, you have me craving nachos now~”</p><p>“Shut up, Izaya.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>